Life's Just Peachy
by Valentine Satiguss
Summary: Meet Sakura Kinomoto. Hobbies: Making sarcastic remarks. Mocks the P.G.O.T.H. Stinks at Math. As antisocial as she is, life decided to make her world a peachier place. And how? Simple. Introduce her to the hot transfer student. Syaoran Li.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

I was just fourteen. What would a teenager like me know about love?

Actually, a lot, but let's not discuss that at the moment.

Who am I, you ask?

Just call me Sakura. Full name's Sakura Kinomoto.

By the way, I was far from being the perfect person.

Really, really far. Perfection and I were galaxies apart.

That was probably why I expected myself to spend the rest of my life as one of those crazy, old women who spent all their time with cats and creeped out their neighbors.

Little did I know, that was so not what would describe my life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx( the beginning)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat at the front porch of my house thinking.

Or in other words, I was procrastinating until I had just enough time for me to arrive at school right before the bell rings.

Either way, I wasn't moving for another 10 minutes.

I was also starting high school. Today was school starts after its long summer vacation. I finally had the chance to see my best friend, Tomoyo-chan, again!

I just remembered a very important thing.

First day was always a first impression.

The thought just came to me. I suddenly prayed I would arrive on time.

My walk to school began in an instant. It was just another one of those trips to school.

That was sarcasm.

I was running. Not jogging. Just plain, fast running.

I was running so fast that, as I made a turn around a corner, someone didn't notice myself going at a 100 mph and crashed into me.

I fell down to the cement sidewalk. My bottom now felt the same way as if I was watching 'The House of Wax.'

Unhappiness.

I stood up and was ready to give the person who bumped into me a piece of my mind.

"Hey dude! Not cool. You don't just bump into people on their first day to school…"

I couldn't finish what I was saying.

In front of me, was the hottest boy I had ever seen.

His messy brown hair perfectly framed his face. His eyes were of a deep amber color. He seemed to be about the same age as me.

Simply put it, he was handsome.

He looked up to me.

"Hey. I'm Syaoran."

"I'm Sakura," I replied. "Sorry about crashing into you."

"It's alright. Crashing into a pretty lady isn't that bad," he smiled.

I blushed. "You want to go out sometime?" he asked.

What the heck?

"Huh?" I stared at him.

"Think about it. I'll see you soon!"

He sped off to where ever he had to go before I could reply.

Someone just asked me out.

And that someone was seriously good looking.

OH SHOOT! SCHOOL!

He wasn't the only one speeding off now.

* * *

First fanfic. What do you think? Reviews please! 


	2. How to Ask Sakura Out

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN CCS. There. I said it.

Thanks to all those who reviewed:

blueducky511

dbzgtfan2004

crazypicciloplayer014

Azurana K.

Vicky's Sparks

Enjoy the chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxx Sakura's homeroom at school xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ah, THANK GOODNESS! I'M ON TIME!OH YEAH! Now… where's Tomoyo-chan?

"Sakura-chan! Over here!" shouted Tomoyo-chan.

Wow. Right on cue. What is she? Psychic?

I went and sat in one of the empty seats right next to her. "Did you hear about the new transfer student?" whispered Tomoyo-chan. Her violet eyes were filled with excitement while she played with her raven-colored hair with purple highlights.

I shot my head up and looked at her. Hm…. I wonder…

"Um no. Anything I should know about him?" asked I.

"Yup," grinned Tomoyo-chan. "He's a real cutie."

"And I should care because?"

"Because you're single. And from what the rest of the girls in our class heard, so is he," stated Tomoyo-chan.

"Get to your point."

"Fine. I'll spell it out for you. You and him make a couple," said Tomoyo-chan in a tone that meant 'are you mental, stupid or just not listening.'

I smirked at her. Even before she had her boyfriend, (a.k.a. Eriol Hiiragizawa) she always imagined I'd end up with someone. Hah. Do I look like girlfriend material? If it weren't for Tomoyo-chan, I'd probably be even more of a loner than I am right now. "Tomoyo-chan, I hate to break it to you but uh…. remember? Does the P.G.O.T.H. not scream 'He's so fine he's mine'?"

Her smile turned into a frown. OH! I forgot. For those who do not know about P.G.O.T.H., that stands for Popular Girls of Tomeado High. (A/N: I can't spell it!) That would include the leader Luna and her clones. Popular. Hot. And have guys practically drool over them. Have had more than 10 boyfriends for each girl in that group. I think that description pretty much covers a lot about them. If you mess with them, mainly the girls in this high school, it is so war. It's like a law to them that every hottie that comes their way is theirs. Mainly Luna. Her minions pretty much do every command she gives. Cough. P.A.T.H.E.T.IC. cough cough. Did I also mention that she's a bully…. especially to me? If I didn't say so, then let it be known that she is.

"AHEM! SHUT UP STUDENTS OR YOU'RE GOING TO RUN 50 MILES TODAY IN P.E.!"

Okay… that's one way a teacher can make the whole class dead silent. Terada-sensei really is loud at times.

"Now that I have your attention, as many of you know from some source, (this is where Tomoyo-chan starts giggling) we have a new transfer student from China. Class, meet Syaoran Li."

Oh. My. Freaking. Gosh.

That's him! That's the hottie I bumped into today! That's the dude whose notebook I still have! That's…. um… I think you get the point. I'd know his messy yet silky, brown hair anywhere. His amber eyes just take my breath away. His body? Man, he must really work out a lot. Okay… what the heck is wrong with me? Where are all these thoughts coming from? -.-

"Hi. The name's Syaoran," smiled the hot transfer student. I think nearly all the girls in the classroom swooned over his smile. Who wouldn't? He looks sooooooo cute! Okay… I am losing it.

"All right. Moving on. Li-san will be sitting next…. oh! There's an empty seat right next to Sakura Kinomoto. Kinomoto-san, please raise your hand so Li-san knows where you are. Class, please review the next chapter in your textbook while I run to the restroom," said Terada-sensei.

I obediently raised my hand.

He walked toward me. He sat next to me. Somebody help me.

"Morning Sakura-chan. Can I have my notebook back?" asked Li-san. Since when did he start calling me Sakura? And he knows I have his notebook?

"Um… here Li-san," replied I. That really sounded dumb. I am so losing it.

"Hey! Call me Syaoran," smiled Syaoran-kun. I repeat, I'm losing it.

"Okay, Li--- I mean Syaoran-kun."

"Say, ya wanna hook up?" asked the smiling Syaoran-kun. Surprised students turned their heads in our direction.

OH. MY. GOODNESS. GRACIOUS. I AM NOW OFFICALLY LOSING IT. I THINK I JUST GOT ASKED OUT! NO, I AM HALUCINATING. YEAH…HALUCINATING. BUT I'M STILL BLUSHING LIKE A TOMATO REALLY BAD HERE!

"Hello? Are you there? I never thought I'd make you speechless. But anyway, I'll take that as a yes. Let's get together after school in front of this classroom today. Okay? Okay. You know, you're really cute when you're blushing," grinned Syaoran-kun.

WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE? I GOT A DATE WITH THE HOT TRANSFER STUDENT!

Terada-sensei entered the room before I could say anything. I heard some murmurs and whispers. The class definitely heard Syaoran-kun talking. Darn it.

"Students, quiet down and turn to page 134."

I think I heard Tomoyo-chan chuckling quietly. When class ended, I quickly grabbed Tomoyo-chan and rushed out of the classroom.

Reviews please!


	3. How to Get on a Bully's Nerve

Disclaimer: I will not ever ever ever ever own CCS. Are you happy now people?

Thank you very much to all those who reviewed!

devilish angel 4eva

l x lmystikalxstarzl x l

crazypicciloplayer014

Musette Fujiwara

WolfBlossom89

abandoned kitty

Hope you like my next chapter! I made it a bit longer.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (At the Cafeteria in Sakura's School) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was lunchtime. Tomoyo-chan and I are sitting and eating silently at a table.

Wait. Tomoyo-chan was quiet. It has been 4.55 minutes in stillness. Silence was good while it lasted. Now, to begin the countdown.

5…

4…

3…

"Oh!" said I. "Hey Eriol-kun!" Eriol-kun smiled and sat next to Tomoyo-chan. Anyways,

2...

1...

0... And right about… now!

"SAKURA-CHAN! I'M SO EXCITED! YOU GOT YOUR FIRST BOYFRIEND!" shouted Tomoyo-chan who, by the way, must be high on the jello she's eating. The silence has vanished. Tomoyo-chan never could keep it shut very long.

"Ssshhh!" whispered I.

"Well well well, then the rumors that I heard are most certainly true," said Eriol-kun. Wait…did I hear him correctly? Rumors?

"What rumors?" I asked.

"The new transfer student, my cute little cousin, has asked out you," smirked Eriol-kun."Congratulations."

Yes. Congrats to me.

"Hey, where is he by the way?" I asked. I couldn't see him anywhere.

"In the office picking up all his new textbooks. He's not going to be here for the whole lunchtime," replied Tomoyo-chan while munching on carrots. Apparently, the jello didn't suit her tastes. She's gone from high to a starving bunny.

"Oh. Okay."

"Oh my. Does our Sakura-chan miss him already?" asked a grinning Eriol-kun.

Bulls eye. I blushed a bit. "Um… no. Just wondering." Dang, was he a telepathic magician or something? Besides, of course I did not miss him.

I think.

Crud. Somebody kill me. Anybody? No? Fine then.

P.G.O.T.H. was walking towards the table I was sitting at. Maybe, just maybe, they were just going to pass by. Please let them ignore me and cease their ridiculous mocking at me. At least for today. And tomorrow. And the day after tomorrow. And the day after the day after tomorrow. Please oh please with a cherry on top.

A bubble of hope formed inside me.

"Well, if it isn't the little tramp herself," said Luna. She stopped right in front of the table Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan and I sat in. "Is it just me or is this table full of low lifes? Wait. No. It's justthe table with the people in it."

The bubble burst.

Let us go over the introduction of the P.G.O.T.H. again. There was about 5 girls in it. More like 1 girl and 4 dummies. Yeah. That's a better description. 1 bitch and 4 dummies. You're probably guessing that the bitch is Luna. Ding ding ding. We have a winner. Those 4 airheads are Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako.

(A/N: Guess where those names come from? These names were not created by me though.)

Luna. Luna, Luna, Luna. I got sick of that name after hearing about her for 1 minute. That girl was a backstabber to all the females of the world. She has pretty much every guy wrapped around her expensive French manicured nails. I could gag. There was even a fan club for her and those other Luna clones. I repeat, I really could gag right now.

Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako are little puppies who look up to their queen for orders and commands. They are, bluntly, airheads galore. Dumb as ever, fashionable as their leader though, and dated more guys than I could count, I hated them almost as much as my despise for Luna.

"Good afternoon to you too," I said in a monotone.

"Huh. Quiet today Miss Tramp? You're more of a loser than I thought you would be," laughed Luna. "Ahem." Then, she snapped her hands. The four weirdos following her began to laugh too.

See what I mean? A queen ant and her puny army. I'd squish every one of them if I could. I still continued to remained silent. The whole room was quiet too. And apparently staring at us. For one reason. The chance of a girl fight. How bored are they?

"The cold shoulder eh Tramp? Maybe, if you're so quiet, I might just steal your little boyfriend."

Control the anger. Don't snap. Don't snap Sakura. Keep it cool. Just keep it cool.

"You're still saying nothing? Well then, I guess you really won't mind if I take him afterall. That hottie is the new catch of this month. And he'll be too mesmerized by me to even remember you."

Just a little bit more. She's going to have to shut up sometime soon. The teacher will come back to the cafeteria and she'll go away.

"Or maybe I'll just take Eriol-kun here. Tomoyo-chan won't mind. A freak like her will end up getting another person to bother. But then again, she's like the most pathetic, hideous girl I've ever seen so I guess she'll have some trouble finding someone first," said Luna in a fake sugary voice.

Okay. That's the last straw. No one calls Tomoyo-chan a freak. NO ONE.

"You know what Luna? I think your hair is really dry. But don't worry, I'll fix it, your majesty!" said I.

Wow. That sounded absolutely lame. Dry hair? Students were staring at me right now.

"Yeah. And you're more pretty than me," retorted Luna in a sarcastic voice.

Sarcasm was my thing. Not hers.

"Oh. Don't worry. After this, I will be," I said dryly.

Luna was confused. I quickly grabbed my milk carton and Luna's head was dumped with milk.

I am such a nice person. Tomoyo-chan sat in awe. Students in the cafeteria were so looking at me right now. Oh well. I was done past caring about them staring at me.

"You little bitch! I'm lactose-intolerant!" cried Luna with her make-up ruined. I smirked.

Sakura: 1. Luna: 0.

Luna and her minions began to walk away. Awww, but I was not done. As fast as lightning, I grabbed my piece of mud pie (specialty of the lunch lady today) and walked up behind her.

"Oh Luna! You forgot something," said I in a sweet tone.

"WHAT NOW YOU TRA----"

I cut her off before she called me my favorite nickname. Was it just me or do people tend to get cut off when talking at this school? Anyway, now her face was not only covered with milk, but also in a dark brown color from the mud pie I put in her face.

Sakura: 2. Luna: 0. Who's pretty now bitch?

"WHAT IN THE WORLD! I HATE YOU TRAMP!" screamed Luna. I heard footsteps but it seemed that no one else did. So, I tossed the empty milk carton and plate that used to have mud pie on it to Ami and Rei and sat back down in my seat. I think I made the whole room confused and puzzled.

Then, 5 seconds later, the principal and Terada-sensei came in.

With Luna standing 3 feet away from them. Drenched in milk. And covered in mud pie. It looks like my work here is done. He he he.

I suddenly became a perfect angel until the surprised teachers left.

"WHAT THE FREAKING HECK IS GOING ON HERE MISS LUNA?" shouted principal.

"It was all Kinomoto-chan's fault! I swear!" cried Luna. Swear all you like but you lost. In. Your. Face.

"Oh really. And I don't suppose that your friends holding an empty milk carton and plate prove that she did it? Come to the office right now Miss Luna. And your friends as well. Miss Kinomoto would never do such a thing. Food fights are not permitted at school," said Terada-sensei in an angry voice.

Hah. I'm innocent. The lil tramp is innocent.

"But---"

"No buts! Get to the office NOW!"

The deceived teachers, a pissed off Luna, and her stupid army soon left the cafeteria.

The whole room was silent and in awe. Suddenly, I heard clapping. Then shouting and routing. I looked around the cafeteria. They were applauding me. Me! The one who ruined Luna's head! Me! Wippee!

"Yeah! Go Kinomoto! It's about time for payback!"

"You showed them girl!"

"Wahoo! Way to go Kinomoto!"

Between all the cheering, there was only one voice that I remembered very clearly.

Tomoyo-chan whispered with tears of joy in her eyes, "Thank you for standing up to them for me Sakura-chan. Thank you."

At that moment, I couldn't help but smile. Unfortunately, my smile was cut short since the school bell rang. It was time to go back to class.

* * *

Please review! Pretty please those fake cherries on top. ) 


	4. How One Becomes Irritated

Disclaimer: DO. NOT. OWN. CCS. Why do people even bother? If I owned CCS, would I be here? Sue me for Pete's sake.

Thank you very much to all those who reviewed! I'd give you those fake cherries but SOMEBODY (ahem ahem. You know who you are!) ate them all. TT . TT

Animefreakkagome

crazypicciloplayer014

Weary Soulsearcher

Vicky's Sparks

The Cherry Blossom Artist

Crazy Gal42

Rebel Sk8er of CA

WolfBlossom89

Hope ya like da new chapter! Apoligies for being late!

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ( the next day in the morning at Sakura's school) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

I was not happy.

I was definitely far from being a happy camper.

I was just simply pissed off.

This was really stupid. Apparently, my watch _and_ alarm clock was set two hours early. That was so not cool Tomoyo-chan. Who else who'd have done it? She will perish under my all-powerful wrath when she arrives to school. Mwa ha ha. Am I a good friend or what?

Anyways, I still had something to laugh at today. In fact, I laughed right now. Hah. Hah. Hah. This was unbelievable. I ditched him. I ditched Syaoran-kun. And if people are wondering why I was such a mindless person to skip out on a date with Mr. Hottie, your answer would be that I had an appointment with one of the tooth fairy's minions. Never underestimate the power of the orthodontist and his mighty skills at dentistry.

Note to self: Fear the doctors who associate with teeth.

Now, here I was. In a really big high school. All alone. Except for the janitor but he was an old geezer. It's 6:40 a.m. I was wandering around the school halls for exercise and something to do.

Man, I was bored to death.

I started to hear footsteps behind me. Maybe it was Tomoyo-chan? Hm… I stopped walking. Whoever's feet stopped as well. How odd. Was this person stalking me? Who could it be? I started walking again. Hm… must be Tomoyo-chan. Who else would find it enjoyable to stalk me? Wait… Tomoyo-chan isn't wearing high heels.

Oh. My. Freaking. Gosh. Hoe!

That was not Tomoyo-chan! The best friend I know would never come to school without wearing high heels. These footsteps sounded like sneakers. Sure, she'd change into tennis shoes for P.E. but that was in the freaking afternoon!

I began to run. The dude stalking me did too. Who was he? A serial killer? An escaped murderer from jail out to kill another victim? An evil wizard out to plunge Tomeado into eternal sleep?

I just kept on running. I closed my eyes and tried to get away. Not caring where I'd go, I ran faster. I just don't want to be anywhere near Mr. Stalker.

**Thump. **

I hit the wall. And if I do say so, it was a mighty hit. NOT FUN.

It was a dead end. And the dude was coming. I could hear him coming closer and closer.

Great. I was going to die. I was going to die before I turn in my literature report which is due today. Damn it. I counted the moments before my departure from this cruel world.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

0…

-1…

-2…

-3…

Okay. The part where I was supposed to get killed was probably around the time when I counted to zero. Um… well, I don't hear any more footsteps and judging that my breathing rate is still going and I'm still talking to myself in my head, I ain't gonna die. Excuse the poor grammar but I'M STILL ALIVE!

I must have been hallucinating. Maybe it was just my imagination.

Now to just get to my homeroom. I walked briskly. Just two more corners an---

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I screamed. I yelled for help. I crawled up into a little ball. My fears have been confirmed. I'm going to die. But I did not go to the restroom in my pants. I'll be proud of that. Not even when Bloody Mary and the Grim Reaper show up at my front door I won't. Hah. How brave esd I? Heh heh. Don't answer that.

I headr laughter. I lifted my head up from the ball I temporarily crawled up into and …

Apparently got someone's lips on mine.

I have crossed over to the loony side. I felt like I'm on cloud nine. It was paradise. It was heaven. It was… wait. Do I even know who's kissing me?

And now the dude's trying to get into my mouth. WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE? I broke away instantly and saw…

OH. MY. FREAKING. GOSH.

Syaoran-kun.

Where is that serial killer when you need one?

"Ha ha ha. That was absolutely funny Sakura-chan! I never knew you'd be scared by that. You should have seen the look on your face!" laughed Syaoran-kun.

How jolly. First, he scared the heck out of me, then tried to smooch me, and currently he was laughing his butt off.

"What was that for? Do you know how much that freaked me out?" I asked. More like a combination of irritation, anger, and interrogation but you could say I asked.

"Oh no. Sakura-chan's angry. But then again, you deserved it," replied Syaoran-kun. I really wish he'd wipe off that cute grin of his.

"Really. What did I ever do to you?" I retorted back. 'Lil o me was being very clueless at the moment.

"Tsk tsk, Sakura-chan," said Syaoran-kun. He went close to me and whispered into my ear. "But don't you remember our supposedly get-together yesterday? I'd say that kiss makes up that don't you think so? Or maybe you'd like another one?"

My whole face must be definitely red.

"Uh… well…um…" Hey, what can I say? Other than nothing, but forgive a girl who's really feeling like she's gone loco at the moment.

"I didn't think you'd have a comeback," smirked Syaoran-kun. "See you in class."

He walked away.

WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?

Okay. Rewind here. So… I got scared, kissed, and at a loss for words. What a nice way to start the day. Only good thing was that I did not have to deal with a serial killer.

Tomoyo-chan's toast. Dead meat. Going to be swimming with the fish. You name it. She better be good at excuses or her life is going to end.

I entered into the classroom.

The prey is spotted. The predator takes her seat next to the prey.

"Hey Sakura-chan! You're a bit early today. How's it going?" asked a happy soon-to-be- corpse.

"Just peachy. Absolutely peachy Tomoyo-chan," I said as I gritted my teeth.

"Hey Tomoyo-chan, did you, by any itsy bitsy chance, changed my watch to, oh, I don't know, 2 hours early?" requested the predator.

"No, dear Sakura-chan. Not today. I was going to do that next week." Okay, now back to the drawing board. Who would do a prank like that then?

Tomoyo-chan's face suddenly lit up even more. Was there a limit to this girl's happiness?

"Good morning Li-san!" shouted Tomoyo-chan. She motioned him to come over. Why oh why was a friend with a perky girl?

"Hey," said Syaoran-kun. He sat on my desk. Wippee. Yay. I'd shout for joy but for some reason, I'm somehow pissed off. Now how did that ever happen?

"Li-san, Sakura-chan's feeling down. Do you mind helping her out?" requested an innocent-looking Tomoyo-chan. Oh, how innocent indeed.

"Tomoyo-chan, I doubt he'll know anything about who messed with my alarm clock," I said lifelessly.

"You know Sakura-chan, instead of thinking what others want you to see, open your eyes to all the possibilities," smiled an also happy Syaoran-kun.

"And that's supposed to mean?"

"Think about it. Oh, and by the way, Tomoyo-chan, here's the spare key to Sakura's house," said Syaoran-kun.

Hold up. The spare key to my house? Only Tomoyo-chan had one. Which reminded me, why'd I ever give her one in the first place?

Syaoran-kun + a spare key to my house equals a messed up alarm clock. Great. He knew where I live and he somehow got into my room and changed the freaking alarm clock.

"Syaoran-kun! You little ----!" I got cut off. Syaoran-kun leaned in closer to me and put his finger in front of my mouth.

"Now, Sakura-chan, I'd say, that was another little payback for ditching yesterday, wasn't it? Or maybe you'd prefer another something from this morning?"

"Huh? Sakura-chan? What happened this morning?" urged Tomoyo-chan. She seemed to be grinning. I hated it when she does that.

The predator has become the prey. The prey is now the predator.

Syaoran-kun left and went back to his seat. I, on the other hand, was stuck sitting next to a very curious kitty just bursting out questions.

This was most certainly a glorious way to start my day. Note the sarcasm, my shaking fists filled with fury, and a big vein on my head that was about to pop due to my inferior rage.

* * *

A review is a nice way to make this author's day. D Please and thank you's! 


	5. How One Flashes Back

Disclaimer: I so will never own CCS.

I am so sorry! I forgot to post up the new chapter. All people who read this, I am so sorry!

Christine Mislang, Zombie Starr, Sakura Yingfa Li, WolfBlossom89, Animefreakkagome,

Crazy Gal42, Weary Soulsearcher, XxcolourwayxX, crazypicciloplayer014,

l x lmystikalxstarzl x l, The Cherry Blossom Artist, and blueducky511

Thanks to all who reviewed!

* * *

wwwwwwww ( another day in the exciting classroom) wwwwwwwww

It was the morning. And I was 'going' to school. At 7:52 a.m. When I mean 'going,' that was 100 percent sarcasm for sprinting like you're running away from a crowd of very hungry hyenas who are in the mood for humans.

Not pleasant.

I rushed past the school yard, the drinking fountains, and into the classroom. I made it

The panting girl took her seat next to her best friend.

" Hey 'huff huff' Tomoyo 'pant pant' -chan," I greeted. I sound more like a dying dog than a human right now. At least I didn't look like one, right? I turned my head to the window next to my desk to see the reflection. Nevermind. Forget I even asked.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" said Tomoyo-chan. Her face suddenly had a frown upon it. Great. What now? "Sakura-chan, what are you doing?" Oh right. My head was entangled with my fingers. My despise for knots in hair had so increased.

To her, I probably looked like a monster out to tear out all the stands of hair I possessed. To me, I was miserably failing at attempting to comb my hair. To everyone else who saw me, I was the crazy girl who's removing all her hair to become bald hideous idiot. Let's go with me trying to comb my hair, okay people?

As I continued to comb my hair, I bent my head down to flip my hair up. Then, my necklace slid down my neck and was in visible sight. What is this oh so mysterious chain with a weird rock on it that people are so curious about?

My necklace was well… technically not a necklace. It was more of half of a smooth rock with a string of yarn through a hole in it. But still, it has a really nice deep green and pink twirly color to it! Pretty and shiny! I love it so much! Wow. I was in high spirits due to my love for an old rock. I really was a dork.

Besides, after 7 years, I was amazed it didn't break or rot. Like all my other precious belongings when that stupid moro—I mean my fabulous older brother, Touya, wanted to disinfect them. Apparently, I didn't keep things very hygienic. Mr. Clean didn't like that so he took his sanitizing stuff and happily spent his day disinfecting whatever dwells in my bedroom. Heck, I was just happy he hasn't disinfected me.

Three words described what my sibling was in dreadful need of.

A. Freaking. Life.

Preferably something that will get rid of his need to clean all inanimate objects that come in contact with a microscopic speck of dusk.

Anyways… back to me at school.

Just to let people know, my hair was no longer in need of a barber. It can't get worse now… right?

It just did.

Monsieur Hi-I-bumped-into-you-10-minutes-ago-but-we're –hooking-up had just arrived. And sat right next to me. Any other things I should have been aware of today?

"Hey Sakura-chan!" said Syaoran-kun as he flashed his billion-dollar-smile. Wow. He kinda does look a bit cute…

I mentally slapped myself in my mind.

"What's with the necklace?" asked the dumb boy next to me.

"OH! I know! I know!" cried Tomoyo-chan.

Shoot. Did I ever mention it was given by my first love? And why the heck did I tell Tomoyo-chan? Of all the people in mankind? Why her? Oh yeah… she's my best friend. Companions should not tell each other anything. Ever. Ever. Ever. Ever.

"Okay. Then tell away," said Syaoran-kun. He seemed a bit serious. Too curious and serious if you ask me. What was with him?

_Xx (Flashback) xX_

_7-year-old Sakura stood in front of him at her house. She couldn't believe it. He was leaving. Today. _

"_Do you have to go?" asked Sakura. Her face was already overflowing with tears. Her best friend and probably her first love was leaving. And from the looks of it, he wouldn't be coming back._

"_Yeah Kura-chan. I have to go. I'm sorry," said her best friend. His amber eyes were starting to water too. He didn't like it either. There was no way he wanted to leave his best friend but he had to._

_Sakura's tears were coming down even more now. He hated that look. The look where her face was in shock, sorrow, but most of all, hurt. If only he could do something. There had to be something. Then, his mind struck an idea._

_The boy reached into his pocket and dug out a stone. A stone as smooth as glass and as beautiful as a painting with the colors of pink and green encircling each other._

"_Hey Kura-chan?" asked the boy in a hopeful voice_. (A/N: I think someone else already came up with Kura so uh… whoever it is, I give credit to them n none to meh.)

"_Yes?"_

"_Here. I want you to have this." Her best friend then broke the stone in half. "It's for you. Keep it as a reminder of me. This'll be how we'll find each other, okay?"_

_The boy put a piece of the stone in her hand. Her face lit up and smiled. _

"_THANK YOU!" cried Sakura-chan as she hugged him. This wasn't the end. They were going to meet again no matter what. She knew they would. He knew they would. Even fate knew they would._

"_China isn't that far is it?" questioned Sakura. Her eyes were now filled with hope._

"_Nop. Never, Kura-chan. From you to me, it's never far. I hope I'll see you soon."_

"_Me too, Xiao-Lang," replied Sakura. "Me too." _(A/N: Just pretend that Sakura doesn't know what xiao-lang is)

_Xx (End of Flashback) xX_

"Isn't so romantic!" said Tomoyo-chan.

Over-dramatic. Especially with that whole fate and crying mumbo jumble.

Sigh.

Hey… I didn't hear his annoying voice. I turned my head towards him. I gazed at a boy with a mixed expression. For a second, I thought I saw shock, excitement, and happiness. Actually, I kinda only saw excitement at the moment. Then, his face went to an even happier smile. And the weird thing was that he was blushing. B-L-U-S-H-I-N-G. SYAORAN LI IS BLUSHING! I smirked at that remark.

I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hello? Syaoran-kun? You there?"

He snapped out of it. "Yeah… I'm fine."

Weirdo. What fried his brain?

Now, imagine him in this state of out-of-it attitude the whole day. Absolutely very amusing. Especially when he strolled into the girls' restroom by mistake, walked into walls almost every minute, and got his face drowned in water when he went to take a sip from the drinking fountains.

Yes. Life was indeed peachy. Peachy. Amusing. And really hilarious.

* * *


	6. How to Properly Cure Boo Boos

OMG! I am so happy! To those who reviewed my story, thank you thank you thank you sssssssssoooooooooooooooooo mmmmmmmmmuuuuuucccccccchhhhhhh!

You guys are awesome!

Anyway, hope you like the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS. Some stuff I got for this fanfic might be from the book _Now You See It…_

Note: Excuse the poor grammar.

* * *

"NOW GET OUT THERE OR YOU'LL RUN THE REST OF TODAY!"

The P.E. teacher really did prefer it if everyone enjoyed playing sports.

In case some people haven't realized it, it's P.E. time. A class where athletic people show off, the not-so-athletic get their heads bonked with balls and deodorant is very much appreciated.

REALLY appreciated. It was absolutely, positively my FAVORITE class ever. Not.

It was almost as bad as trigonometry.

"Kinomoto! Don't just stand there and get the ball!" yelled the P.E. teacher. "Did you think we only came here to just play?"

Well, no. Most of us thought it was the state's requirement.

We were playing volleyball. Wippee. It was P.G.O.T.H. and their friends against Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, Syaoran-kun, some other classmates, and I. Who the heck picked out the teams?

The other students were sitting around beneath the cherry blossom trees. Hey, how come they're not doing anything? Oh yeah, they were _too _exhausted. It was their break.

Anyways, it was 3 to 2 with P.G.O.T.H. winning. Geez, you'd think girls freaking out over a skirt that didn't match with their boots would actually excel in volleyball. Then again, they seemed to have _accidentally_ hit 2 of my teammates' heads and were benched because of their injuries.

The P.G.O.T.H. and their friends had very good aim. And that was something I would not applaud for. So far, they had hit Rika and Naoko. There was got to be a pattern. Just for fun, let's run through the people on top of their hating list.

Me

Rika

Naoko

Tomoyo

Okay… It was a countdown of the 'Top 5 Most Hated People of the P.G.O.T.H.'

P.G.O.T.H.'s team had the ball and was going to serve. Luna was about to serve with a face that totally said you-are-going-down.

And was looking at me. If ever, your mortal enemy is looking at you with the expression that she's going to give you a one-way ticket to the hospital, do one of the following:

Run away.

Dodge the ball when it comes towards you and pray you'll live.

Cowardly crouch into a ball for protection. People may think you've got the attention span of a rodent to do that in the middle of a game but hey, at least you're alive.

Hope someone will miraculously decide they'll help you and take the blow.

As if anyone would ever help me.

Luna served the ball. It went over the net. It came towards me. I ducked. The ball did not hit me. Instead, it hit Syaoran-kun. And he didn't expect that coming.

No, he thought I was going to get it. But I didn't. So, he was wrong thinking I was going to be a noble and good friend by taking the blow for him but lucky him, I didn't and decided to avoid the hit and let good ol' Syaoran-kun suffer in agony. His pain was my fault, isn't it?

I hated guilt.

I hated thinking that Syaoran-kun received a big bump on his head due to my professional dodging.

I hated the P.G.O.T.H.

And lastly, I hated helping Syaoran-kun get to the nurse's office in order to get an ice-pack right now.

Because I, for one, did not enjoy having a staggering dude holding on to my arm when walking.

We finally entered into the nurse's office. With nobody there. The note on the door said "Be back in 30 min."

Just peachy.

"I think the ice-packs are in there. Could you get one for me?" asked the hurt Syaoran-kun. At least he was sitting on a chair instead of making my arm sore.

I quickly retrieved an ice-pack.

"Here." I mumbled and tossed it to him.

He didn't catch it. It landed just one foot away in front of him.

"Could you get that?" smiled Syaoran-kun.

It was only 12 stinking inches away.

Sigh.

I walked towards the ice pack. I picked it up. Then, as I took a step forward to give it to Syaoran-kun, I slipped.

Yes, I have little balance. Yes, I wasn't aware that the ice-pack was leaking water when it fell to the ground earlier. And NO, I did not like it when I tripped and fell onto Syaoran-kun. With me on top of him.

Awkward position.

Our faces were .5 inches apart. My arms were around him.

Really awkward position.

Syaoran-kun grinned. "Maybe I get injured more often. Your kindness is very nice, Sakura-chan."

Oh shut up.

The door creaked open. In stepped Luna.

Houston, we have a problem.

"Oh Li-kun! I came here to check if you're ok….."said Luna.

I instantly got off Syaoran-kun.

"But I see you seem to be preoccupied…"

"I'm fine," muttered Syaoran-kun.

"Oh! By the way, here." She handed him an envelope. "It's an invitation to my birthday party. Anyone's who's anyone will come."

"And Sakura-chan's invitation?" asked the inquisitive Syaoran-kun.

"Like I said, anyone's who's anyone. Ciao Li-kun," stated Miss Popular. She winked at him.

I hated her.

She left. Who wanted her invitation anyway? I noticed that Syaoran-kun's fists were clutching hard on the invitation. What pissed him off?

Awkward silence.

For about 10 seconds.

"Hey Sakura-chan?"

What now?

"Yes, Syaoran-kun?" I replied.

"Could you get me another ice-pack?"

I blinked. Then, I looked at my hand. The ice-pack no longer has ice in it. No water either. The content it used to have was now on the floor.

"Sure."

But, if he doesn't catch it when I throw it to him, I am so not getting it for him.

* * *

ooooooooooooo. Will Syaoran-kun go the party? Reviews please! 


	7. How to Enjoy the Party Part I

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! I AM SO THANKFUL U GUYS!

To all the kind people who reviewed, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!

Now, on with the show.

Disclaimer: Written on my grave, 'Here lies the girl who never owned CCS…RIP…"

(P3 is not my idea either.)

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

_To the person reading this invitation,_

_You are hereby permitted_

_By the mesmerizing Luna Fifi_

_To attend her birthday bash party_

_On Saturday, April 16th _

_Located at _

_The P3 Club_

_0666 Chibt St, Beverly Hills_

_( 5 p.m. to 11 p.m.)_

_R.S.V.P. please. 1-352-555-4846_

_Be there or be square!

* * *

_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was the invitation. Now, if you read it carefully, you would have noticed that it said '_To the **person** reading this invitation.' _Stress the word PERSON.

Person.

Definition: an individual of specified character.

The word 'person' is SINGULAR. Not PLURAL.

How is this relevant to the invitation and me? Besides that the word is printed on the invitation, the person refers to Syaoran.

Syaoran Li. Not Sakura Kinomoto. I repeat.

Syaoran Li. NOT Sakura Kinomoto.

So… can someone explain to me why I had Syaoran-kun with his arm around me and we were walking into Luna's party?

Sigh.

Here. A flashback will help.

_Xx Flashback oO_

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

_Great. The doorbell. It was a Saturday. At 1:00 in the afternoon. Who could that be? Tomoyo-chan? _

_Probably. _

_Man, and I just woke up an hour ago. Be pleased with heavy duty sleeping on the weekends due to no school. Unfortunately, I'm still in my oversized PJs. _

_I hate hand-me-downs. I doubt I'll ever grow into these clothes. _

_I opened the door. Eh. Who cares what I look like? It was probably just Tomoyo-chan._

"_Hey there Sakura-chan!" greeted Syaoran-kun._

_I stood in front of him. He's not Tomoyo-chan._

_Blink._

_Blink. Blink._

_Blink. Blink. Blink._

_Blink 182. Ha. Just kidding._

_I rubbed my eyes. Maybe I'm hallucinating._

"_You okay Kura-chan? You're blinking a lot," said Syaoran-kun. "And judging by your clothes, it seems you just woke up… so I guess I'll just go then." He frowned. Syaoran-kun then turned around and started to walk away._

_Aw. He WAS sweet. I guess it wouldn't be that bad if he came inside…_

"_Oh! No. It's okay. Come on in," I told him quickly. At that moment, for some reason, I couldn't help but have a goofy smile stuck on my face._

"_Oh. Okay. Thanks," beamed Syaoran-kun._

_Wow. He really does look cute. _

_Cute? Sweet? Am I describing him or some dessert?_

_He and I went into the kitchen. "You want a drink or something?" I inquired. Hey, I was the hostess here._

"_Sure." _

_Okay. Not very specific. _

_I poured white liquid into two cups. I placed one cup in front of him._

"_Milk?" laughed Syaoran-kun. I giggled._

_Then, I tossed a big bag to him. _

"_And Oreos."_

"_Yup. Milk and Oreos. You got a problem with that?" I said._

"_Nop. Not a problem at all. Cheers." And with that he raised his glass of milk. I did the same._

_After we were stuffed with Oreos, I took his and my glass to the sink. I glanced at him. I started laughing._

"_Nice mustache, Syaoran-kun."_

_He quickly wiped it off._

"_Hey Sakura-chan?"_

"_Yes?" I took a sip from my tea. Yum. Calming jasmine tea. I was really thirsty that day._

"_You free the rest of today?"_

"_Yup." _

_It's a Saturday, people. My definition of Saturday is to do nothing. Take a break. Snooze'til noon._

"_Perfect! Then you're coming with me to Luna's party tonight," stated Syaoran-kun._

_My eyes widened. I then choked on my tea. _

_COUGH! COUGH! I'M DYING HERE! COUGH!_

_Jasmine tea was so not comforting right now. In fact, after this, I don't think I'll be drinking it for quite some time._

"_You okay?" How can he sound innocent? And at a time like this!_

"_I was. Until someone told me I was accompanying him to a party."_

"_Aw, come on Kura-chan! I can't go alone."_

"_There is no way you can make me go." _

"_Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun will go if we go," said Syaoran-kun._

"_Buh bye. Have fun."_

_I was not happy._

"_I already r.s.v.p. for all four of us."_

"_R.s.v.p. again that I won't be coming."_

"_The music's going to be great."_

"_The music on my computer's great." _

"_The people are nice."_

"_You think slutty bitches are nice?"_

"_I have your literature essay due on Mon and your math assignment. I will have no guilt if I end up shedding them."_

_I was really not happy._

"…"

"_I thought so," grinned Syaoran-kun. "Tomoyo-chan said that she and Eriol-kun are going to come over here soon."_

_Oh no. Last time she came over, it was horror. Horror worse then watching 'Grudge,' 'Saw II 'and'The Ring' in the same day._

"_She said she was bringing some stuff."_

_Oh please no._

"_I think she said she was also bringing some clothes for you to try on."_

_Aw, hell no.

* * *

_

Reviews please!


	8. How to Enjoy the Party Part 2

MAJORLY LATE. I know. You'd think that now it's summer I'd be quicker. Eh. Here's a longer chapter.

Thank you to all who reviewed. It's very much appreciated. 8 ) YOU GUYS ROCK!

Disclaimer: DO I GET A COOKIE IF I SAY DIS FOR DA 8TH TIME? I DON'T OWN CCS!

p.s. some stuff in the fanfiction may contain stuff from 'Now You See It.'

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (the return of the flashback Xx) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

_This was so illegal. Out of all cities in the whole country, I thought very few consider this to be even permitted. _

_I mean come on, who thought that being tied down to a chair just to get cosmetic components applied on their face that are clearly created only to deceive others by disguising natural appearances wasn't illegal?_

_Nobody agreed with me anymore these days._

_I groaned. _

"_Tomoyo-chan?"_

_She was still putting on what she called a 'foundation' to the whole make-up process. _

"_Yes, Sakura-chan?" _

"_When you asked me 10 minutes ago if I wanted you to put make-up on me, what did I tell you?"_

_Tomoyo stopped for a minute. She stared blankly at me for a moment. Then, she went back to applying whatever stuff she was putting on my face earlier._

"_Silly, I clearly remember. You specifically told me, 'Aw, hell no Tomoyo-chan. I'm killing you if you do.' You are very stubborn, you know that?" said Tomoyo._

"_And did you understand my message?" I asked. _

"_Yes."_

"_So… why am I still strapped to a chair while you put hazardous cosmetics on me that could damage my sensitive skin?"_

"_One, this is not going to hurt your skin. I never buy those products. They really ruin your face."_

_I rolled my eyes. _

"_Two, stop whining. You still have to try out some outfits after this."_

"_Three, statistics show that homicides related to being forced to wear make-up are actually down this year."_

_Statistics show this kind of stuff?_

"_Good thing we still have 5 hours til the party starts!" smiled Tomoyo-chan._

_NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of the flashback.

People like me to suffer.

Good news: I did not perish and survived that dress up session.

Bad news: I was stuck with make-up and one of Tomoyo-chan's creations. A white tank top with a black skirt with cherry blossom stitching. The set also comes with black combat boots, bracelets and a necklace too.

Yay me.

Okay, Karma person or thing. Could you explain to me why she was my best friend? Please? I was just a girl with a very good sense of sarcasm. I didn't ask for all this drama and uh… funky catastrophes.

Even worse news: I was still going to Luna's party.

Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan, and I are almost at the front of the entrance to Luna's party.

Tomoyo-chan whispered, "Hey Sakura-chan! Sorry if I was being a bit pushy today."

A bit?

"So, when we get inside, you can do whatever you want, okay? Be crazy or whatever." said the smiling Tomoyo-chan.

Awww. Thank you, Tomoyo-chan. Thank you very much. "You can do whatever you want." Yeah, right, you fashion-crazed weirdo.

WHAT I WANTED WAS TO NOT GO THE PARTY AT ALL.

"Name please," asked the big, scary bodyguard.

"Syaoran Li. These three people are with me," said Syaoran-kun.

"You're in."

We went in. I don't know why, but I went in.

The club seemed actually nice. Good music. A big dance floor. Luna was coming over towards us.

Aw damn. She was coming.

"Hi Li-kun!" shouted Luna whiling smiling seductively at him.

"Hey," said Syaoran-kun casually.

Luna then stopped smiling for a second and then glanced in my direction.

Glance: (in my very accurate definition) to look as if you are ready to kill the person you are looking at; to glare at a person so badly that it seems the sun's heat couldn't compete with your raging glance

Oh yeah. She just loved to glance at me. Just a simple itsy bitsy glance.

"Li-kun, why is she here? And um… why are they here too?" pointing to Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun. "I thought I told you to ditch them. Don't you want to have some fun with me?"

Gag. Her puppy face makes me want to hurl.

Tomoyo-chan scowled for a moment. That was new.

"Oh. They're with me. But if you don't want them to be here, we'll just leave. And no. I don't want to have some 'fun' with you," stated Syaoran-kun in a monotone voice.

I could tell that his anger was rising.

"Then, I guess you could stay then. Whatever," grimaced Luna.

And with that, the freakishly stylish girl went away.

A sudden pressure fell on my arm. It was Syaoran-kun's hand.

"Now LET'S PARTY!" cried Syaoran-kun.

Yay me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (time lapse cuz I feel like it) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, I was still at the party. Luna was avoiding us.

I guess it wasn't that bad. I guess the party was pretty nice. I said I guessed. Not for sure. Just I guessed, okay?

"Hey Kinomoto-chan!"

That voice seemed utterly disturbing.

"Here. You seem a little thirsty," said Luna. In her hand was a cup of punch.

"Um thanks."

"Hey, I'm really sorry if I was ever mean to you. It's my birthday. Want to let bygones be bygones?" smiled Luna.

Man, that smile was uncanny.

Eh. Leopards could change their spots overnight.

"Sure."

"Thanks Kinomoto-chan! And if you want a free drink, just show this note I wrote to the bartender over there," cried Luna while hugging me.

That was so awkward that no words could describe it.

I could have sworn I saw her smirk at me when she said she had to go back to her other friends.

I wondered why. Eh. Who cares? I took a sip from my cup.

As I drank the liquid, something felt … funny. I didn't know. The drink tasted weird. I took another sip. The cup was soon empty. I went to get a refill for it again. And again. And again. I lost count after the 6th refill.

My head was now experiencing headaches and dizziness. This sucked.

Then, I walked over to Tomoyo-chan.

"Hey Tommmooyyyoo-cchaann," I said. Although I kind of slurred my words. Whatever.

"You alright Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah. Ssssssure. Whateeeeever. You want some punchhhhh?" I asked. It was tiring to hold that cup. It was what? 8 ounces? 10 ounces?

H-E-A-V-Y and E-X-H-A-U-S-T-I-N-G.

"Um…sure," replied Tomoyo-chan. She began to take a sip out of it and then her eyes widened. She immediately spit the drink right back into the cup.

Nasty.

"Sakura-chan! How much did you drink?" asked Tomoyo-chan in a rather urgent voice.

"I lost count after the 6th refill Tommy Mommy."

"Oh God, Sakura-chan!"

"Hey guys! Tomoyo-chan? Something wrong?" asked Syaoran-kun while walking towards us.

My head felt like it was being hammered by a farmer who had just been down right pissed off after he lost one of his brown-feathered, egg-laying, Avian-flu-carrying poultry which was going to be his BBQ dinner.

"Syaoran-kun!" shouted Tomoyo-chan. "You gotta take Sakura home or something! Just somewhere not in a club!"

"Sure, Tomoyo-chan. Just uh… why?" requested the brown-haired dude.

Note to self: Find another word for dude. Maybe guy or something. WHY IS THIS SO FREAKING CONFUSING?

"Do you not notice it, you blind idiot? She's drunk! The punch she was drinking got spiked or something!" cried Tomoyo-chan. "Get her out of here before she goes ballistic!"

"Okay, okay."

And with that, Syaoran zoomed off with me to the car.

When we got out of the club, I got tired. My head is killing me and so are these boots.

"Syaoran-kun," I whined. "Can you walk slower? 'Cause I am like really tired here."

I suddenly was not touching the ground anymore.

"Okay then. I'm giving you a piggy-back ride. Just relax."

"WIPPEE!" I shouted.

After 9 minutes, 36 seconds, and 21 milliseconds, we arrived at Syaoran-kun's place.

He gave me a piggy-pack ride to a bedroom. And then dumped me on a bed.

Ouch.

"Now snooze, sleepy head."

"Syaoran-kun sounds like a nanny."

I stuck my tongue at him.

I saw him smirk. I couldn't really tell considering my eyes were half closed. Ah well.

"Really? Because last I checked, nannies don't do this," said Syaoran-kun.

He leaned in closer to my face. And closer until his lips were right in front of mine. And then, I guess we kissed. At first, I think it was just a simple kiss. Well, until my tongue somehow went into his mouth.

But the thing was, I wasn't sure if he really did kiss me. Because I kind of, just might have, and possibly closed my eyes when this happened. And I might have just imagined him doing that in my dreams. So, it may not be real.

But if I dreamt all of that, I might have to, possibly, just maybe, need to see a shrink.

* * *

So… hope ya liked it! I promise and swear I shall update soon. Reviews please!

Flames are perfectly welcome.

See ya soon! Peace out!


	9. How Transfer Students Ask Out

**I **UPDATED! I FINALLY UPDATED!THE PROCRASTINATOR UPDATED!

BWA HAHAHA. I MADE IT EXTRA LONG CUZ OF THE DA LONG WAIT!

Hope you like the chapter.

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I groaned. "Five more minutes, you stupid alarm clock."

Ugh. My head was in turmoil. It was official. The brain I have was practically pure evil.

Also, WHY THE HECK IS THAT ALARM CLOCK SO FREAKING ANNOYINGLY LOUD?

I raised my head up and got my left hand to swing to my left. Hopefully, I would hit the snooze button.

**BAM**

That, my friends, was the sound of me plunging to the floor. Well, only the upper part of my body did.

But don't worry. My head broke the fall.

Wait. Then, where was the alarm clock? Because last I checked, my alarm clock was always on the left side of my bed.

I glanced around my surroundings.

AND MY BED WAS SUPPOSED TO BE LOCATED AT MY FREAKING HOUSE!

This wasn't even my bed! It was big and comfy with green coverings but NOT my bed.

Where the heck was I?

"Mmmmm…"

I gasped. I heard someone. I turned my head sideways. There was something under the covers.

This was not good. Um… memory recap. Let's see.

I went to Luna's party. Luna gave me a drink. I got lots of free yummy yet weird-tasting refills.

I went over to Tomoyo-chan. Tomoyo-chan freaked out on me for no particular reason.

I vaguely remembered something about a piggy-back ride.

After that, nothing else came to my mind. And I already knew I was in big trouble already so do **not **even remind me.

Wait! I remember kissing Syaoran-kun. Oh no. I kissed him.

If I was not screaming out loud at that second, let me tell you I was so screaming on the inside.

Maybe I dreamt it all. I mean really, would I ever kiss him?

"Mmhhmm…"

That uh…'figure' next to me? Yeah. It moved closer.

I scooted away from the figure.

It scooted towards me.

I scooted away again.

Darn it. Why did it scoot towards me again?

Then, suddenly, a hand shot up from the covers and grasped my arm.

"HHHOOOEEE!" I cried.

There was a hand holding on to me. A hand! Which had a very strong grip and may have needed some lotion … but that was not the point! My point was that there was a freaking hand holding on to me!

"Kura-chan, can you stop shouting already?"

That voice was familiar. I immediately stopped trying to fling the arm off of me.

"I mean really, it's only like 7:00 a.m. Didn't you like to sleep in? It's a Sunday and there's no school until tomorrow."

Oh. My. God.

A head popped out from the covers.

"HHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I thought the people in China might have heard that.

"That was loud. Do you do that often in the mornings?" said Syaoran-kun.

All right. I can deal with Syaoran-kun being in the same bed as me. I can deal with me being in his house. I cannot deal with a SHIRTLESS Syaoran-kun though.

He seriously must have worked out. Man, if I weren't so upset at the moment, I'd be drooling by now. That --- ew.

Horrible thoughts. Snap out of it. I have to just calm down.

"You okay?" asked Syaoran-kun while grinning.

"Could you put on a shirt?" I asked. I did not need anymore thoughts.

"I don't want to. Too sleepy." He yawned.

Sleep. Yeah. That sounded really nice right now.

"Ugh. Fine. I'm too drowsy to argue," I mumbled. This headache was seriously killing me.

"Good. Night night, Sakura-chan."

He wrapped his arms around my waist. I was in front of his chest. This would be the part where I was supposed to be complaining about the position or something. But I didn't.

However, I will after I get some beauty rest.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ( time lapse again)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I yawned. My eyes opened.

Headache had decreased.

I removed Syaoran-kun's arms off of me.

Now, if I were a bathroom, where would I be?

Aha! I found it. Wow. His room was a master bedroom. Cool.

I went in and turned on the faucet. My face could have used some good, cold water.

As I splashed the freezing liquid upon my face, something fell on my shoulder.

"Boo."

"HHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEE!" I shouted.

I hurriedly sent some water to the scary person behind me. Then, I raised my fist up and tried to punch the person in the stomach.

I hate ghosts/ burglars/ robbers/ stalkers/ serial killers/ Syaoran-kun?

I looked up.

His arm caught my fist before it could hit him.

His face looked surprised, astounded, a little amused, and very shocked. He sneered.

I smiled meekly. "I'm guessing it's a bit too late to say oops?" I asked harmlessly.

"Yeah. A little bit too late. Is 'hoe' like one of your catchphrases or something?" said Syaoran-kun.

**SPLASH**

My face became very wet.

Syaoran-kun was smirking even more.

"And I guess it was a bit too late for me to say oops too," Syaoran-kun grinned.

"Thanks," I replied sarcastically. The water was dripping onto my tank top and skirt. "You got an extra shirt and shorts I could borrow?"

"Yeah. Sure."

In a minute, he left and returned with some clothes in his hands.

"Thanks."

He still stood there.

5 minutes of silence.

"And this is where you leave and I go change?" I asked.

I saw a small blush come across his face. "Oh. Right."

After I finished changing, I went downstairs.

His house wasn't a house. No, it was a humongous mansion! Coolio!

I found a pool and Jacuzzi in the backyard.

There were about 12 bedrooms upstairs.

The kitchen was bigger than my living room and kitchen put together.

Gosh, I had been wandering around this mansion for like 10 minutes so, I was, at this time, counting all the rooms at this place.

Boring.

Apparently, Syaoran-kun was busy studying. Okay. I know what you're thinking. Shouldn't I be studying too? Now, I wished I could. I wanted to. But there was just one small, minor detail.

He was studying geometry.

Now, here I was. Wandering around doing nothing but gawk at the manor he lived in. Somebody give me a sign to do something more exciting than this!

**DING DONG DING DONG**

That was amazingly quick.

I saw Syaoran-kun rush past me and quickly opened the door.

"HEY SYAORAN-KUN! How's Sakura-chan? Is she okay? Does she need something? Is there anything I can do? Does she need to see a doctor? ANSWER ME, YOU MUTE IDIOT ALREADY!"

I knew that voice even in a subway during rush hour.

I swiftly walked up to the person practically shouting at Syaoran-kun who next to the door.

"Sakura-chan! There you are!" cried Tomoyo-chan. She dashed faster than lightning towards me with a smile plastered on her face. Right before she was about to hug me, she stopped. Her face turned into a blank expression.

"Sakura-chan…," said Tomoyo-chan slowly, "what are you wearing?"

"Duh. A shirt and shorts," I simply stated. "Nice to see you too," I continued sarcastically.

"Those clothes. Where'd you get them?" asked Tomoyo-chan.

Oh no. Please forgive me if I'm not wearing designer boots or own over 25 Coach purses.

"They're Syaoran-kun's."

Her face suddenly looked shocked.

She then, once again, sprinted to Syaoran-kun and started yelling at him.

I guess it was true. My best friend was a weirdo.

"SHE GOT LAID? I TOLD YOU TO TAKE CARE OF HER! NOT TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER! CARE AND ADVANTAGE ARE TWO VERY DIFFERENT WORDS! LOOK IT UP IF YOU HAVE TOO! SHE WAS DRUNK FOR PETE'S SAKE! HOW COULD YOU? YOU ARE AN EXTREMELY BIG PIG! DO YOU KNOW THAT!"

That was the best I could make out of her speech.

Aw, ew. She thought I….

I was only 14 here.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

She immediately stopped trying to choke Syaoran-kun.

"Yes, Sakura-chan? I know it's not your fault. You weren't yourself. I forgive you. Would you like to beat up th----"

"Tomoyo-chan, just relax. I didn't do anything…. I think. I am only wearing his clothes since mine got wet when I was in the bathroom. Calm it down a notch," I explained.

She sighed with relief.

Her mood swings are not fun. How does Eriol-kun pull it off?

"Okay. Good. So, you feeling better?" asked Tomoyo-chan with a smile once again.

"Yup. I feel almost as good as new. How was your day?"

"Very good so far. I'm going to hit the mall later. You're coming, right?"

"Sure. I've got something better to do 'sides spending quality time with you."

"Ahem."

My best friend and I got interrupted in our pleasant conversation.

"Remember me? The guy who helped a drunk brunette out? The gentleman whose house you guys are in?" asked Syaoran-kun.

"Oh. No problemo. You can tag along too. I'll call Eriol-kun!" cried Tomoyo-chan with glee.

And with that, she speeded her way to the nearest phone she could find.

Out of the blue, two arms wrapped around my waist.

"So, I didn't know you were such a good kisser," whispered Syaoran-kun to my ears.

Oh. Deary. Dear. That wasn't a dream.

"I um… I uh—that was just… uh...," I couldn't even finish my sentence.

He grinned.

"You're cute when you stumble with your words. You know that?"

Ah what?

Was I supposed to be happy, flattered, or just really pissed off?

His arms suddenly moved up to my shoulders. He spun me around to face him.

And then the space between our faces was gone.

Okay… maybe 80 percent happy, 19.1 percent flattered, and .99 percent pissed off.

This was, indeed, a very bizarre world.

I broke away from the kiss still panting.

"What the heck was that for?" I demanded.

Ah great. Here comes his signature grin.

He leaned in closer to me again. I closed my eyes. Surprisingly, no kiss. Not that I wanted one.

"You wanna hook up with me now?" was his reply.

THAT'S A REPLY?

As I was about to say something, I heard Tomoyo call for my aid.

"SAKURA-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"Um… I got to go. Tomoyo-chan kinda needs me." I was so blushing.

"Sure," said Syaoran-kun.

I turned around and began to run into the direction of Tomoyo-chan's voice. All of a sudden, I felt someone's arm grab mine.

Syaoran-kun spun me around to face him and he pulled me closer to him. Then, another slow kiss took place.

I, once more, broke away first, of course.

"SAKURA-CHAAAANNN!"

"Go," said Syaoran-kun with a smirk on his face.

I immediately rushed off.

A thought just came to my mind.

Were all transfer students like this?

* * *

So? Wha cha think?

Reviews please! Flames are welcome!

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! I appreciate you guys for taking the time to make a review for my story. AWESOME!


	10. How to Finally Crack

Okie…I know. Very, very late. Ha ha ha?

Oopsies?

Hope ya like the next chapter!

Disclaimer: For the ninth time, it gets really annoying.

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was thunderstruck.

In such a place as the shopping center, one should be speechless. The magnificent shops, the enormous food court and the perfect place for hanging out with friends were all combined to create what is known as the mall. One could stay here for hours.

Or at least, someone who went by the name of Tomoyo Daidouji could.

Stores of clothing were located at every corner. Displays of gadgets and computer technology at Sharper Image and such were just in front of me. Dazzling high heels and shiny sandals could be in seen in some of the shops' windows.

I was horrified.

While many females considered this… this place to be a _sanctuary_ for the ultimate shopping spree, I find it rather… an abomination.

I hated the mall. I really just **despised **it from top floor to bottom.

I was never much of a girly girl. And the last bit of girly girl part of me was shredded by my best friend Tomoyo-chan.

How? Everyone knew she was a worshiper to the latest styles, so how was it possible that she, of all women, could erase the minor part of me that enjoys fashion, too?

Simple. I had already gotten an introduction to the fashion world. I mean, come on. I am a girl.

Tomoyo-chan merely enhanced it with brand named clothing lines, designer what-nots, and make-up tips. Oh, it made my heart leap with joy. So much joy I would probably die from the suffocation.

The terror still continued to this day. And probably until I receive my death certificate, too.

Sigh.

Today was a most unfortunate day. I was at the mall. Again.

Just peachy.

Good thing I wasn't alone with Tomoyo-chan this time. I have Syaoran-kun and Eriol-kun. Ha ha! Tomoyo-chan always believed the more was the merrier.

"Hey Sakura-chan? Which do I look better in? The boot cut jeans earlier or the capris I am wearing right now?"

I was hearing a voice calling to me. It sounded so faraway with me babbling away in my mind.

"Sakura-chan? Hello? Earth to Sakura-chan!"

The voice seemed to be getting angrier.

"Sakura-chan? Sakura! Listen to me, woman!"

Man. That voice was really annoying.

"You know. She's not going to snap out of it like that."

"Can you do better, huh! I need to find out which outfit makes me look better!"

These people knew my name. They sounded so distant.

"Okay. Fine. Watch me."

This voice wasn't as nagging as the other one.

I suddenly felt the pressure of someone's lips. His tongue begged for entrance and for some odd reason, I didn't stop him.

Syaoran-kun. Ah shoot.

My mind soon started working again and I immediately broke away.

There you have it. My eyes opened and there was Syaoran. His face was only a few centimeters away.

I then did what everyone else in a situation like this would do.

"HHHHHHOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEE!"

Okay. _Maybe_ not everyone.

I blinked and looked around me. I was sitting on a chair in a changing room hallway. I was still at the mall.

Next to me, was Eriol-kun sitting on a chair with an amused smile. Behind Syaoran-kun was Tomoyo-chan wearing capris that did not go with the rest of her outfit.

Silence for a full 10 seconds.

Then, Eriol-kun started laughing.

"Awww, Syaoran-kun! If you told me you were going to do that, at least let me get my camera first!" whined Tomoyo-chan.

Ah hah! The identity of the nagging voice was identified.

My vocabulary must search for new words.

And there sat Syaoran-kun in front of me on the ground.

With his infamous smirk.

"Still a no on my offer?" asked Syaoran-kun.

He sounded like a salesman.

I stuck my tongue at him.

"Tomoyo, I don't recommend the capris you're wearing," I said trying to change the subject.

She smiled and nodded. I took that as a way of saying 'okay.' She changed back to her clothes and took a pair of boot cut jeans. Tomoyo-chan then grabbed my hand and we headed towards the cashier.

"So, is he a good kisser?" she asked while we were walking.

I nearly fainted. That was most certainly one of the most unusual ways to start up a conversation.

"Tomoyo-chan!" I almost shouted.

She giggled. "Well, is he?"

I slightly nodded.

Tomoyo-chan squealed. I sometimes wondered whether she had a brain inside her head.

"You guys hooked up? Why didn't you tell me Sakura-chan? Oh! Maybe we should double-date sometime. You know! Eriol-kun and I with you and Syaoran-kun?" jabbered Tomoyo-chan.

"We are not hooking up."

Tomoyo-chan's face became disappointed.

"But don't you like him?"

I blushed.

"I don't know."

And amazingly, that was the truth.

She mouthed an 'o' while paying for her clothes.

"Come on. Let's go meet up with Eriol-kun and Syaoran-kun. I feel like going to a park," declared Tomoyo-chan.

First, shopping at a mall and now I have to exercise at a park?

She might as well kill me, too.

We quickly found Eriol-kun and Syaoran-kun and Tomoyo-chan's limo soon arrived.

My time spent during the limo's ride can be described by the following words:

Completely silent.

My mind was drowning in too many thoughts to talk.

"_But don't you like him?"_

I glanced over at Syaoran-kun.

He was staring out at the window. He seemed very calm and peaceful at the moment while gazing at the scenery.

I stopped glancing at him. I was now staring at him.

Syaoran-kun just looked so content and without a care in the world.

I saw him unexpectedly turned his head around and into my direction.

His amber eyes were spellbinding and charming.

"_But don't you like him?"_

I immediately looked away.

The car came to a halt.

We all got out.

"Hey Eriol-kun? Sweetie, let's go get some ice cream!"exclaimed Tomoyo-chan. She pulled Eriol-kun to the ice cream stand leaving me with Syaoran-kun.

But just as she was about to leave, she whispered, "Take a chance, Sakura-chan. You don't find guys like him often."

Tomoyo-chan winked and continued on her journey to the sweet ice cream.

She had the mind of a mad woman.

Syaoran-kun sat on a bench. Maybe I should join him.

Hmmn…

Well…

…

Nah.

"_But don't you like him?"_

"_Take a chance."_

"_You don't find guys like him often."_

The day Tomoyo-chan has a sore throat and is unable to speak is the day I will be happy.

Until then, I must take her advice before her words drive me insane.

I took a seat on the bench and sat next to Syaoran-kun.

"Hey," I greeted nervously.

"Hi, Sakura-chan," he smiled.

Smiling will only make this worse.

"Um… can I ask you a question, Syaoran-kun?"

"Sure," he said while raising an eyebrow.

"Well… ah… what was it like in Hong Kong?" I asked.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Absolutely stupid me.

"It was cool," he replied. I could tell his interest in this conversation was disappearing.

He seemed ready to leave.

"Wait! Uh… that wasn't what I was going to ask you," I said quickly.

My blush was turning redder by the second.

He looked at me again. "Then, what are you going to ask me?"

He was becoming very confused.

"Ah… how do you feel about women making the first move?" I asked.

No. No. No.

"Uh… depends on who," he answered. He sensed something was fishy.

Depends. That's good enough with me.

I scooted closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned in until my face was right in front of him.

"How about me?" I asked.

Without waiting for him to answer, I leaned in closer and kissed him.

I felt his arms wrapped around my waist.

He didn't stop me as I slipped my tongue into his mouth.

I think that was a yes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

There! Ah ha! Reviews please!

p.s. this ain't the end yet. I still have a lot of chapters ahead. Mwa hahahahaha. P.G.O.T.H. still has to make an entrance and Sakura still hasn't found out about Syaoran being her old best friend.

I promise I shall update soon!


	11. How People Get Tutored

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. I think this chapter seems like one from Meru Peri. If it is, disclaimer to that too.

I just got to say one thing. THANK U THANK U THANK U THANK U THANK U TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED SO SUCH!

YOU GUYS ARE SUPER AWESOME!

Hope y'all like the next chapter.

p.s. boba's definition: chewy tapioca balls, or "pearls"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (in the depths of the source of all evil's lair)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, do you have it, Ami-chan?" asked an impatient female's voice.

A teenage girl walked up towards the voice. "Just got it an hour ago."

She handed it to the female who asked for it.

The girl snatched a photo from Ami. She seemed mad at the sight at first, but quickly grinned at the picture.

"So when do you want us to begin with our plan?"

"Soon," replied the wicked girl. "But first, we'll need more people to join us. Her friends had helped her out last time."

"That is being taken care of already."

"Good. That tramp won't know what hit her!" laughed the girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx( back to Sakura's prov)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's true. We all know it.

We all respect, worship, and are hopelessly in love with none other than Syaoran Li.

Do not fret, my fellow ladies.

All who admire Syaoran Li should know that

a fan club shall form in his honor, so that we will ban together

to peacefully admire him without being rivals!

Call at 1-352-555-4846 to join.

Your dear classmate,

Luna Fifi.

The S.L.C. welcomes all! (Syaoran Li Club)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That had so qualified to be one of my biggest worries for today.

I sat next to Tomoyo-chan today to avoid possible injuries. Syaoran-kun was sitting next to Eriol-kun.

Apparently, last I checked with Tomoyo-chan five minutes ago as I took my seat next to her at our homeroom, my mortal enemy Luna has started a 'Syaoran Li Fan Club' last Friday. She, of course, was the president of the club.

I saw a girl hand out flyers to every female in my class when I sat down.

How peachy.

I then believed that every female (that did not participate in this… fan club) would receive painful payback. Rumors have it (or at least from Tomoyo-chan who was basically all ears to rumors) that the last girl, Naoko Yanagisawa, who wasn't in the club, had called Syaoran-kun for questions on math homework and 'tripped' down the stairs recently.

Every girl knew that 'tripped' stands for 'deliberately pushed down the stairs for personal gain and/or revenge.'

Also, math homework brought evil to people. I was sure of it now.

I additionally believed that anyone from that club, or especially Luna and her crew would severely harm me with some gigantic diabolical plot if they knew that:

I spent a night at his house.

I have lip-locked with him.

He and I are… together.

The fact that I shared the same bed as him the day I was at his house will not be counted as an option in this question due to my likely fatal death.

I was so doomed.

"Hey Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo-chan.

My mind had returned back to Earth.

"Yes?"

"If you don't survive the fan club's wrath, can I get your CD collection?"

Cute. If this was how she tries to comfort her friends, I pity the companions I have.

Although, if no one found out besides Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun, I should be safe.

…

Never mind.

I was going to write out my will during study hall. If I was still alive when study hall began.

**BRING BRING**

Class had begun. Math was the first subject of the day.

I sat at my desk taking notes about the teacher was talking about. Whether I would understand what my notes meant was another story.

Class soon ended. As I was about to exit out of the room, I heard a voice call my name.

"Miss Kinomoto, can I have a word with you please?" requested Terada-sensei.

I walked toward the desk he sat at.

"Yes?" I asked.

Please don't ask about the last math test I took.

"I concerned with your math scores and especially about the last math test you took."

No comment.

"This is very odd though. I have seen your tests from other subjects, and if I must say, they are one of the best I've seen."

I was getting bored more and more with each of his wise words.

"Unfortunately, your math scores are very low."

I've heard that before, amazingly.

"This is why I had assigned one of your friends to tutor you. His grades and especially mathematics are incredibly high. I am sure you'll do better in no time."

Who was the sucker this time?

"I believe his name is Syaoran Li? He was more than happy to accept my offer. I do hope you'll learn to love math, Miss Kinomoto. That is all. Have a good day."

"Thank you very much for your concern, Terada-sensei," I said.

I walked out of the classroom and went straight to my locker where Tomoyo-chan stood waiting for me.

"Hey, Tomoyo-chan," I greeted.

"Hi-ya, Sakura-chan! Listen, I got some new designs and I'd like you to try them o---"

"Could you excuse me for just a sec?"

She nodded knowing what would happen next.

**BANG BANG BANG**

I was hitting my head on my locker.

**BANG BANG**

"You done now?" she asked.

**BANG**

I stopped.

"Yeah. I'm done."

"What happened?" she asked with worry.

"Syaoran-kun's going to be my tutor."

Tomoyo-chan looked confused for a moment. "And?"

Apparently, she wasn't aware of the fan club problem.

"Luna. With her crew and a very large group of Syaoran-kun's female fans right behind her."

She mouthed an 'o' and patted my back with sympathy. That was all she could do in this situation of mine.

"If you survive, come to my house this Saturday for me to test out my new kawaii designs," she said gravely.

"And if I don't survive?"

"Eriol-kun would appreciate it if he could get your video games if you don't make it," she replied grimly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"… and just carry down your variable," explained Syaoran-kun. "Do you get it or do you need another clarification?"

"No, I get it," I replied.

Miraculously, that wasn't a lie.

Math seemed… easy.

I was in an empty classroom with Syaoran-kun. Terada-sensei thought that it was a 'peaceful environment' for me to focus.

After Syaoran-kun patted my head for getting one problem right, I went to sharpen a pencil with the pencil sharpener near the door. That door slightly opened and I felt something light hit my head and the object fell to the floor.

The circular item was… black, soft, and… shiny.

I poked it with my pencil.

It was oddly squishy.

The object's name was obvious. Why would anyone shoot boba at me?

I also heard a cackle and the door swiftly close.

I returned back to my seat. I realized why boba was aimed at me.

"You alright?"

I looked at Syaoran-kun sternly with terrifying news.

"There's a ghost outside, Syaoran-kun."

"Has Eriol-kun been making you watch 'Amityville Horror' or something again?" said Syaoran-kun.

I shook my head.

I became nervous with thoughts of supernatural beings hovering around outside this room. "Ha ha. Should we uh head back to study hall, Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran-kun seemed puzzled. "You sure you're okay?"

I leaned in closer to him to whisper, "I told you already! There is a ghost!"

Realization came to him at last. "Oh. You probably just imagined it."

"Yeah," I said. He hugged me in satisfaction.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

That was both spine-chilling and scary. Syaoran-kun looked alarmed. "Guess you weren't kidding," he laughed.

I heard high heels and sneakers running away with people sobbing.

"Do ghosts wear sandals or shoes?" I inquired.

"No, but some group of girls that were following me everywhere today do," he replied.

Ah. The fan club.

Right after that, he grabbed my hand and we were off to… actually I wasn't sure where to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat on a chair with a strawberry ice cream cone in front of me. Its sweet fruity flavor seemed to be heaven. But why the heck I was at an ice cream parlor down the street from my school?

"Remind me again why I'm here?" I asked.

"I was in the mood for ice cream," Syaoran simply replied and then continued to eat his chocolate ice cream cone.

"Weren't we supposed to be doing math? Or at least go back to study hall?" I asked again.

"Repeat what you just said."

I, once again, said "Weren't we supposed to be doing math? Or at least go back to study hall?"

"If I stopped tutoring you on math today, what would you have done?"

"I'd go to study hall," I answered as if the question was for a kindergartener.

"What would you do in study hall, then?"

"Duh. Math."

"Repeat that again."

"Math," I repeated.

Wait. More math.

Oh.

I immediately started eating my ice cream.

He laughed.

Somehow, that laugh seemed familiar. I wasn't sure but I could have sworn I heard it before somewhere.

It was like déjà vu or something. It almost seemed as if he was an old friend or someone from my childhood.

After some time, Syaoran-kun and I were done eating and we parted our ways to go home.

I walked home. As I came closer to my house, I noticed an envelope stuck on my front door.

I seized it and quickly opened it. I read the note inside and gasped.

'Syaoran Li is mine. Back off or your end is near!'

I was shocked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay… I haven't updated in quite a while. Oh boy… sorry about the lateness, everybody!

Reviews please!


	12. How to DROWN!

Disclaimer: Me NO OWNIE CCS!

Reason for lateness: Hey, I wanted a vacation. It was summer.

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was tired.

Unlike Tomoyo-chan who once had made a record of not sleeping for 25 hours and 28 minutes and still managed to stay the… sane person that she is.

My Saturday must not be disturbed or else havoc will reek upon my life. (See the day Syaoran-kun came over to my house.)

"What is it, Tomoyo-chan?" I asked groggily whiling yawning.

She jumped onto my bed. Her face looked upset.

"I'm worried."

I groaned. If she came all the way to my house at 6:24 a.m. in the morning on a Saturday, she better **pray **she had something to freak out about or I'll give her something to worry about.

And the fact that her boyfriend had failed to remember their relationship's 'month-anniversary' _again _did not count.

Damn that Eriol-kun.

I mean, look at me. I've been with Syaoran-kun for like four months and I never once cared about our anniversary.

I did not care about finding junk like thousands of boba being stuffed in my locker by Luna and her friends everyday.

I did not even care about finding my math homework being trashed last Friday by Luna, too.

I absolutely didn't cared at all about receiving threatening letters to break up with Syaoran-kun (which I ignored those demands) as well.

But hey, who was freaking out?

Tomoyo-chan.

I didn't freak out when I got evil mail coming out of my locker. No. I tossed them into the nearest trashcan and told them to burn in hell.

I was being cool. Tomoyo-chan was freaking out.

She also currently was failing to speak with an indoor voice at the moment, too.

Groan.

I sometimes wondered how I became her best friend.

"Sakura-chan, I think Eriol doesn't love me anymore," she wailed.

Maybe the poor girl couldn't find anyone else and settled for me.

"I think he wants me to break up with him," she continued.

Scratch that. She was the heiress to a multi-millionaire's cash.

"He said he wanted us to talk today and everybody knows that the 'talk' means that it's the 'we are over' with the 'it's not you, it's me' stuff."

Or that he just may have wanted to ask you out to the spring festival tomorrow.

Hah. The best friend of a girlfriend usually hears the boyfriend's plans.

So, being kind and aware of my best friend's feelings, I decided that, as her best friend, I shouldn't spoil her surprise.

Instead, I shall watch her think of something disastrous that will befall on her today.

This was only done because I was bored to death yesterday and was in need of some excitement.

"Tomoyo-chan, keep it down a notch. I'm sleepy," I pleaded.

She pouted. I could hear it even though my eyes were closed.

I groaned again, sat up straight, and positioned myself so that I was in front of her to listen.

"Okay. So, it all started on Thursday, when he forgot our month-anniversary again…"

Peaches, anyone?

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"… and now I don't know what to do. I mean, it's like so clear we're together. I mean, we're happy. At least I'm happy. But wait. Is he happy? I mean, I thought we were happy. What do you think?"

Using the term happy four straight times was not going to improve her vocabulary.

"I think you shouldn't assume anything. Just wait until after he breaks u---"

"HEY!"

"As I was saying, do **not **assume. Just wait. For all you know, he could just be giving you a present or whatever."

She gave the advice a thought. "Okay."

I sighed in relief. She gave me hug. "Thanks, Sakura-chan."

This was information a shrink was supposed to hear. Clearly, this occupation was permanently erased from my list of to-be jobs in the future.

"But how about you?"

"Huh?"

I felt dumb.

She rolled her eyes. "You and Syaoran? What about Luna?"

Oh.

OH.

"Oh."

Personally, I'd rather throw her off a cliff. But I was too nice.

"No clue," I replied.

She sighed. "You can't just run away."

"Fine."

She looked at me with a big question mark.

"I'll wing it."

I narrowly ducked a pillow that was aiming for my head.

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx( the next day)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was at Tomoyo-chan's house. The 'talk' got moved to today and I was forced to be there for Tomoyo-chan.

Moral support for a best friend.

How peachy.

She was pacing in the living room. I swear that the carpet she was walking on probably had a hole in it right now.

**DING DONG DING DONG**

Thank god the guys are here! I raced towards the door and quickly opened it.

There stood Eriol-kun and Syaoran-kun.

"Eriol-kun, if I have to deal with a sappy best friend again, I'll make sure you're in the hospital for a very **long** time!" I hissed at him.

He smiled at me and quickly went to find Tomoyo-chan.

I rolled my eyes.

I turned to face in front of Syaoran-kun. I grinned. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey, yourself," I replied.

He suddenly looked a bit nervous.

"Yeah…. I've been meaning to tell you something…"

"Yes, Syaoran-kun?" I urged him to go on. I frowned. "Something wrong?"

He looked at me puzzled. Then came realization. He laughed.

"No. No. Nothing's wrong," he said all too quickly.

"Okay… then what?"

"Um… well… here," he replied as he tossed a small box to me.

It was cute. The box was green with a soft pink ribbon on it.

Pretty…

He was blushing by the time I looked up at him. "Just open it," he smiled sheepishly.

I carefully began to untie the ribbon.

Slowly…

Slowly…

And I was about to open the box in just one second…

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN! ERIOL-KUN AND I ARE NOT BREAKING UP! WE'RE GOING TO THE SPRING FESTIVAL! ERIOL-KUN ASKED ME TO AND WE'RE DOUBLE DATING WITH YOU AND SYAORAN-KUN WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT SO SHUT UP AND I'M DRESSING YOU UP!"shrieked Tomoyo-chan who just suddenly popped out in front of me, grabbed my arm and dragged me up to her room before I could see what was inside that small package.

Damn.

I knew I should have told her.

She stopped abruptly on the stairs. Tomoyo-chan stared at the box. She tied it up again with the tie and threw it at Syaoran-kun.

"Give it to her at the festival. It's more romantic," she winked at him.

He looked away while blushing.

I gave her a look.

She smiled. "You'll see," she whispered.

Before I could retort, I was in her room.

And if anyone knows Tomoyo-chan when she's about to design something in her room, all hope is lost and whatever you do, keep your complaints quiet and shut up or hell will set loose.

Yeah. I know. I was still not sure how she wasn't in a mental hospital by now.

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is not cool."

"Oh deal. You look adorable in the outfit."

"Does my face look adorable?"

"No, but overall, you look great! See what happens when I go under an intensive two hour make-over?"

"Does my face look great?"

"Besides your big frown, it's a yes. Smile or you'll get wrinkles."

"You're cruel."

"Maybe we need to put more blush on your face. Or… some maybe more lip glo- - - OW!"

I smiled underneath all this junk on my face and the pink cherry-blossomed-decorated-kimono.

"Let's go. I think the guys are kind of tired of waiting," said Tomoyo-chan while trying to rub her bruised arm.

They were tired of waiting after an hour and 59 minutes.

"Come on. Hurry up," she shouted as she started going down the stairs.

Groan.

I am not walking down the stairs.

I was way too darn tired from being Tomoyo-chan's doll.

I hiked up my kimono and prepared for my trip down the stairs.

By sliding down the stair railing.

Both risky and fun.

I obviously came down the stairs very swiftly.

I soon landed right in front of Syaoran-kun who was at the stairs.

He smirked. "Nice kimono," he commented while blushing.

"And sliding down the stairs makes it all better," I replied before giving him a peck on the cheek.

Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan were mysteriously already in the limo and were busy.

We quickly hastened to the limo to break up their fun.

Ha ha.

Soon we arrived at the festival.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was walking with Syaoran-kun. Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun had gone off to somewhere.

It was just me and Syaoran-kun. I liked that.

It felt… nice. We walked on a bridge over a pond. What was it called? The Tsukimine Shrine Pond?

"Hey Sakura-chan?"

I looked at Syaoran-kun. "Yes?"

He looked a bit nervous. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you…"

"What is it?"

He wasn't the only one nervous now. Oh god, was this a break-up or something!

"Um… well…" he stumbled. "You know that best friend you used to know a couple years ago?"

Xiao- Lang. Duh.

"Yeah?"

"Well, wait. Never mind. Just open the box," he said as he placed it in my hands.

When he leaned in closer to me to give me the box, I kissed him.

When we broke apart, he looked confused.

"What was that for?"

I smiled. "Nothing."

Just my undying love for you.

Hey! I was not going to tell him yet. I did not want to be one of those clingy lovey dovey girlfriends.

Maybe I would tell him some other time. Like… like… when ah… okay. So, I was a coward. Deal.

I began to open the lid just as…

Syaoran-kun pulled me into another kiss.

He wrapped his arms around me before stopping. "Just a kiss to remember if you don't talk to me again," he stated a bit panicky.

"And the last of it you'll ever have again, lover boy," said an icy, cold voice.

I gasped.

Luna appeared with her crew on the other side of the bridge and apparently they weren't alone.

Eriol-kun was on the floor next to them appearing unconscious with Tomoyo-chan bound with ropes.

Oh god.

She grinned. "Hey there, Syaoran-kun!"

He growled while still holding on to me.

"It's all right, Syaoran-kun. You were confused. The tramp you're hugging doesn't like me. And you shouldn't like her either. Why don't you come with me now? I promise you it'll be rewarding," she said in an overly sweet and sugary voice.

Syaoran-kun scoffed. "Get the hell away from Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan, and us."

Luna's face immediately turned fuming. "Okay. That's the last straw. I am going to make Trampy here miserable and you are going to go along with the plan? You are supposed to come over to my side. But I guess that's not what's going to happen and I'll just do it the hard way."

Okay. So she never liked him. Luna just wanted me unhappy.

This was _so_ making me feel better.

She came closer to us while dragging Tomoyo-chan with her on the floor.

Tomoyo-chan was screaming all the way. I flinched.

"Hey, bitch. Guess what? If you aren't going to die, your friend's going to. What are you going to do now?" she cackled as she held Tomoyo-chan who looked like she was about to fall into the pond.

Oh peachy keen. She was going to drown my best friend.

…

Wait. This was no time for sarcasm.

SHE WAS GOING TO FREAK'N DROWN TOMOYO-CHAN!

I quickly ran towards Luna while still holding on to Syaoran-kun's gift.

Apparently that threw her off guard, but she still tried to throw Tomoyo-chan into the pond.

She pushed someone off into the water.

It wasn't Tomoyo-chan.

See, here was the thing.

It was dark. There was only a lamp post near the end of the bridge. Luna was trying to throw my best friend off the bridge.

I ran towards Luna and tackled her. She didn't fall down like she would in my optimistic mind.

She shoved me.

Tomoyo-chan was safe. I saw Eriol-kun finally waking up and got to Tomoyo-chan's side. She was fine.

I was not.

Because, unexpectedly, I got propelled by her.

I got pushed off a bridge.

And I was dumped into a pond.

The sudden fall was too big of an event for me to swallow up and to process the thought to swim to safety was not something I was able to do at the moment.

Instead, I was swallowing up water.

I was beginning to feel numb. My hand stopped holding on to my boyfriend's box.

It was already opened and the lid floated away from its other half and something from inside came out.

I gasped in the water and choked.

There was something there.

Something that looked like half a stone with green and pink swirls on it.

But I couldn't do anything.

After all, I was drowning.

My world was turning black.

However, before my eyes closed, I saw a pair of amber orbs looking at me before everything became dark.

But who cared? I was going to die.

I was going to die before Tomoyo-chan was going to give me back the five bucks she owed me.

Peachy. _Just _peachy.

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alrighty, this fanfic's ending soon. Wahhhhh….

But I shall be starting on a new fanfic soon and with quicker updates too. Lol.

Reviews and comments please!

Thank you to all who reviewed! ( I haven't done this in like such a long time.)

* * *


	13. How Most Happy Endings End

Disclaimer: Pfft. Like I'd actually own CCS. It's like me and world domination. A good match, but it ain't gonna happen. I don't Now you see it… either.

Ai yah.

I'd like to thank Tamster for providing me much support and inspiration during my writer's blocks.

On with the story!

It took me about 5 earlier rewrites until I was satisfied with the ending.

xxxxxxxxxxxx(can **you** tell the time lapse if you're unconscious?)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Beep Beep Beep**

Groan.

**Beep Beep Beep**

For some odd reason, my body was extremely tired.

Particularly, it might have been that I got chucked into some incredibly cold water and was sent into a world of darkness.

**Beep Beep Beep**

Then again, I could try to wake up for once since that big accident and destroy whatever was making that noise.

I was never really bothered with being unconscious until I started hearing that annoying racket.

**Beep Beep Beep**

I wondered how long it has been since I saw anything except the pitch black night.

**Beep Beep Beep**

And how long it would be before I was going to stomp on whatever what making that irritating sound.

**Beep Beep Beep**

It would seem that the noise was bothering me on purpose.

**Beep Beep Beep**

This was frustrating.

**Beep Beep Beep**

If that machine thought that it could make me extremely… no… if that machine thought that it could make me TREMENDOUSLY PISSED OFF, then it thought wrong.

I was a calm, relaxed, and stress-free person.

**Beep Beep Beep**

If I could withstand being thrown into a freezing pond, a tiny tooting sound was nothing.

**Beep Beep Beep**

Never mind. Everybody lies. This was not annoying. It was **enormously **maddening.

One of my eyes took a peek at my atmosphere.

OH MY GOD! TOO BRIGHT!!! WAY TOO BRIGHT!!!!!!

I immediately shut my eye.

Okay, if you've been dumped into some pond during a very, very chaotic night, you tend to get used to the darkness.

I inhaled deeply, preparing myself to see the light.

One eye open.

Two eyes open.

My surroundings… were white.

There were white walls, a white ceiling, a white floor, a white window with a nice view and everything else a hospital room would have.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I glared and turned my head directly towards the source of that stupid racket.

And it was that machine that tells me my heart rate…

Oops.

Anyways, a nurse came in about 5 minutes after I woke up. She seemed surprised probably due to the fact that I wasn't out cold. The woman immediately ran out and slammed the door.

Weirdo. Where was the happy and cheerful 'welcome back to the world of wide awake people?'

What's even weirder was that scream from outside.

"Oh. My. GGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!"

Ouch. Very loud.

High heels were clicking against the floor as they came closer to my room.

If I'm right, those shoes are a pair of Style & Co. "Venus" Ankle-Strap Sandals with a 4-inch covered satin heel and a side bow tie.

There was no way it could be a pair of Style & Co. "Clyde" Evening Sandals. You could totally tell the differences from the sounds of those footsteps. Besides, "Clyde" Evening Sandals were too hard to run in.

It was impossible to sprint in those. I knew. I've tried.

The door bolted open and slammed against the wall.

There stood a frantic best friend.

Ha. I knew it.

"SSSSSSAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKUUUUUURRAAAA!!!" cried Tomoyo-chan as she rushed towards me and nearly suffocated me in a bear hug. "YOU'RE ALIVE!!! OH MY GOD, WE'VE ALL BEEN WORRIED!!!! YOU'RE BACK! YOU'RE ALIVE!!! YOU ARE IN THE FLESH AND ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Nice to see you, too," I managed to choke out.

She eventually stopped trying to kill me.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" she asked and continued to pour even more questions.

"I'm fine. How long was I out? Is everyone one else okay?"

"You were only out for about ten hours after the accident. I'm fine and so is Eriol-kun. Syaoran-kun's okay. Your family's okay, too. Except Syaoran-kun and Touya-kun got into a fight. Syaoran-kun won."

Ha ha.

"They don't get along very well. Those two met before. It's kind of funny how Touya still remembers him. He even dubbed Syaoran as the 'Chinese brat' of the century. "

They've met? The only other time Touya disliked a 'Chinese brat' was when Xiao-Lang was around.

"Oh! I also made some phone calls and after some talking with my people, Luna and those creepy sluts will never bother you again," she declared. "They're off to military school in Timbuktu!"

I was not even going to ask how that happened. When she's a filthy rich heiress and had an armed force of bodyguards behind her, don't cross Tomoyo-chan.

"Hey Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah, Tomoyo-chan?" I replied.

"You do know about Syaoran-kun right?"

Huh?

"What about Syaoran-kun?"

Tomoyo-chan giggled at my reply for some reason.

"You really are dense."

I still stared at her while she laughed even more at me. She finally stopped though.

Tomoyo-chan sighed. "You don't know while your brother recognized him at the introduction I gave to him. I'll never forget it. One moment he was as happy as a bunny and then BAM! The instant I told him that Syaoran-kun was your boyfriend, he blew a fuse."

Touya was an over-protective brother.

"Did you even see what was in the box Syaoran-kun gave to you before you nearly drowned? Or do you not remember?"

I tried to think back.

_I was beginning to feel numb. My hand stopped holding on to my boyfriend's box._

_It was already opened and the lid floated away from its other half and something from inside came out._

_I gasped in the water and choked._

_There was something there._

_Something that looked like---_

Damn.

My memory went blank after that.

I shook my head.

"Oh hohohoho. Well, that'll be Syaoran-kun's problem when he gets in here. SYAORAN-KUN!!! GET IN HERE ALREADY!!"she yelled.

When Tomoyo-chan yelled, she never just yelled. She roared and screamed as if there was no tomorrow.

I covered my ears.

Syaoran-kun ran into the room.

"Yes?" he asked wearily, but immediately looked relieved when he saw that I was awake.

Tomoyo-chan rolled her eyes and pointed a finger towards me as she stood up and made her way to the door. "You tell her sometime soon. Her head is as thick as wood. No matter how many clues I'm giving her. I'm going. Good luck," she smiled at him.

Tomoyo-chan murmured quickly before she departed, "Try to not be so dense for about five minutes and you'll get it. Toodles, Sakura-chan."

And then she left while laughing 'oh hohoho' all the way.

"Um… hey Syaoran-kun," I said to him.

"Hey," he greeted as he took a seat next to my bed and hugged me. "Um… did I ever tell you that I love you?"

My heart felt like flying. "No."

Not _yet_.

"Okay. Well, here's a first. I love you, Sakura," he confessed.

If it was possible, my heart skipped a beat. I smiled at him. "I love you, too."

"Here," he said as he placed a box in my hand, yet still had his arms wrapped around me.

I stared at it. It was that box he gave me earlier.

Suddenly, memories came flooding back.

_There was something there._

_Something that looked like half a stone with green and pink swirls on it._

All those weird things in the past actually made sense now.

Why Syaoran-kun blushed when Tomoyo-chan told the story of when Xiao-Lang left.

Why Syaoran-kun's laughter sounded so familiar.

Why everything about Syaoran-kun made it seem that I've already met him.

I looked at him and smiled.

I didn't need to open that box again.

I already knew and life couldn't get any peachier.

And that wasn't a sarcastic remark.

"Syaoran-kun?"

He still looked at me with that goofy smile. "Yes? You're not going to open your present?"

He started to frown. "Do you like the box? I could exchange it back… or I could go get another one or----"

I giggled. "No. The box is perfect, but I don't need it at the moment."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why?"

I grinned. "Because, Xiao-Lang, I already know what's in it."

Syaoran's eyes widened. His smile softened as he hugged me tighter. "Finally," he whispered into my ear before giving me a kiss. "God, Kura-chan. I love you, but sometimes, you're really dense."

Sometimes, I thought.

But not necessarily always.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx( it's the end if you haven't noticed)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

…

Wow. Dang, one freaking month since I updated.

Excuse: Anybody who has managed to write essays on the lovely acts of Hamlet and managed to maintain an A on it and works on a fanfic as well, I give you the right to mock me for the rest of my life.

I am so happy for the reviews, you guys!

I LUV U ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks to (I can't fit all u guys so I'm post'n thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter):

Mis-annonymouz04

Heart2thewolfcore

Hanii-chan

Animefreakkagome

Rayoshi yazuki

Sayoko's-fire

x-Trish-x

YingFa08

Magic is Upon13

l x lmystikalxstarzl x l

CherryFreakyFunk

lidoOl ashun sweetie

c0l0rfulgalaxy

Musette Fujiwara

Ilovestrawberries

Lunarianmaiden51

To'xx'y

Tearsofanangel014

Iheartanimex3

Cardcaptor42

Rukz

Weary Soulsearcher

mememememe!!!

Crazy Gal42

Serenity Silence

Blueducky511

Syaoran143sakura

Pollyhi5

Emmie

Rawritskim

Tamster

Fallen Latte

I'm gonna miss writing this. My first fanfic is completed.

p.s. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

p.s.s. I'm going to do another fanic after this. Which would you guys prefer Sakura as? A detective or a doctor? Of course, it's going to be SxS pairing.

p.s.s.s. Reviews please!


End file.
